


Touch Me

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, i don't even know what the hell this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Markiplier?  In your bed?  It's more likely than you think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for this utter sin. I don't even know. Guess I was inspired by Mark's recent "Mark's Bedroom Confession" video.

You had just stepped through the door, hoping for an empty bed that you could crash on after the tiring events of today. There's nothing more you'd love than to curl up in your nice warm bed and just sleep the day away, forgetting all your troubles and worries.

But you certainly weren't expecting to find Mark already occupying it.

The middle-aged man was lying on his side, facing you, and propped up by an elbow. His heated gaze met yours the moment you entered the room.

“Hope you're not planning on sleeping tonight,” he said with a coy smile, tilting his head down slightly.

You couldn't stop your eyes from wandering Mark's body. Every part of him was practically perfect. From his well-sculpted face, to his deep baritone voice, he was a piece of art that you felt unworthy of touching. You could see the toned muscles under his cyan-blue shirt slightly tense with every collected breath he took, tightening the fabric briefly. It almost made you mad at the fact that Mark preferred to wear tight-fitting shirts, just to mess with you. His thick arms were relaxed; one lazily resting on his hip. And if you looked closely, you could see a few prominent veins becoming visible. You knew that Mark's arms and hands only got like this if he was currently worked up over something. You had a feeling of what it was though.

Your eyes traveled down lower, to the camo sweatpants that Mark wore. You found your mouth almost watering at the sight of Mark's visible bulge. It strained against his pants, and you could only imagine how hard Mark must have been, or just how long he had been holding it back.

Your attention was quickly caught by Mark suddenly moving his free arm that wasn't propped up. You watched almost carefully as Mark's hand very slowly traveled down his well-toned body. Said hand grabbed hold of the hem of Mark's shirt, and pulled up the fabric by just a bit, revealing the youtuber's soft, tan stomach. His fingers lightly touched the skin, just simply grazing it with the tips, and he smiled as he watched your eyes follow his every movement.

“Do you like this?” he asked, teasingly. “Do you like watching me explore my entire body? Making you wish you could do the same?”

You could only give a small gulp and nod quickly, to which Mark gave a light chuckle. His hand gave a few more light tickles to his own stomach, before that very hand traveled down even lower, and disappeared into the confines of his sweatpants.

A rush of arousal flew through you the moment you heard a beautiful moan escape past Mark's lips. The sound was so rich, so satisfying. Your eyes stayed glued on where Mark's hand had hidden, watching as it rubbed softly against his hardening cock. Mark tilted his head back slightly, lips parted and eyes closed as he voiced out his pleasure again with another soft moan.

You found yourself squirming where you stood.

“Fuck...It feels so good,” Mark quietly breathed; voice light and airy. His arm that was propping up eventually stretched out, until the man was lying on his back. You saw his back give a slight arch, and was quick to see that he had a firm grip on his aching dick. He couldn't help himself and let his hips slightly buck up into his hand, bringing forth another sensual sound of bliss.

“Please...” Mark begged. “ _Touch me_.”


End file.
